Eminence
by fucj
Summary: Clary Fray is an average high school girl with a world-famous superstar for a brother. Then, she gets an offer of a lifetime from her brother: lead singer in his band, the Alicante Shadowhunters. Watch how Clary's life goes through twists and turns in her band experience. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Openings and Opportunities

**AN: This is my new story guyssss. It's called Eminence and I really like it so far. Idk about you guys. :) Enjoy. :D**

* * *

"Clary! Time for school, honey!" My mom calls out jubilantly from the kitchen. I groan and toss my apple core in the trash.

"Coming, Mom!" I sigh and run towards the door. My phone beeps with a text alert. It's from Izzy.

_Where the fuck are you? Get your ass to school, Fray!_

I roll my eyes at Isabelle's excessive use of profane language.

"Clary!" My dad calls this time. His black eyes show up right in front of me and he smiles warmly.

"There you are," he says, sighing. "Let's go before your mom throws a bitch fit."

"I heard that!" My mom yells from the kitchen.

"It's okay, Dad. You don't have to drive me today. I'll walk today. It's really no trouble."

"Oh," he drawls out in understanding. "Okay." He kisses the top of my head.

"Have a nice day in school," my mom calls out.

"Where's Jon?"

"Dammit," my dad curses. "Jonathan! Get your lazy ass down here!"

Jonathan groans and yells back, "I'm not going to school today, Dad! I'm touring this week, remember?"

My father sighs, annoyed.

"You're still in that stupid band?"

"Dad," Jon starts, coming down the stairs. "It's not stupid if it's world famous."

My brother and a bunch of his idiot friends created a band about 3 years ago called the Alicante Shadowhunters. I have no _idea _how they came up with the name, but in the space of 3 years, they've become world famous and have a fanbase the size of the sun.

Jon's eyes train on me.

"Hey, Clary," he grins. "How would you feel if I offered you an opportunity to become famous?"

I snort and roll my eyes.

"As in?"

"Lead singer for the Alicante Shadowhunters?"

My jaw drops.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Jordan switched to bass and we have no lead singer anymore. And you know how amazing you are at singing."

I start blushing profusely.

"I'm not _that good." _I say.

My brother rolls his eyes.

"Honestly? You're pretty amazing."

I smile.

"But my voice isn't rock enough," I say, quietly.

"You'll be _fine. _And besides, our band does need some... female appeal."

I laugh and I nod.

"Okay, why not?"

"And you're already friends with, like, everyone in the band. You're perfect for the job."

I text Izzy.

_Skipping school. Audition for AS! :D See you later. Tell Si as well._

_~C_

"DAD!" I yell.

"You're still here?" He yells back.

"Can I join a band?"

"Hell no!"

"Thank youuuu! I love you!"

I run out of the mansion, Jonathan on my tail.

"So where do you guys practice?" I say as I get into Jon's car and he pulls out of our circle driveway.

"A studio," Jon replies , nonchalant.

"What studio?"

"The one on Richmond Avenue."

"Ohhh," I say in understanding. "Are we late or early?"

"_Really _early," he parks in a small parking lot.

We both get out of the car and walk towards the studio.

"I have to interview and audition you first," my brother smirks knowingly.

Jonathan leads me upstairs and sits on a sofa like he owns the place, which he probably does.

"So, what do you want me to sing?"

"Hmmm," he ponders on this. "Anything you want. It has to be rock though."

I settle on one of Alicante Shadowhunters' own songs: If You Can't Hang. (**AN: This song is actually by Sleeping With Sirens but I need rock songs sooooo. Yeah)**

I finish the song and Jonathan's mouth is wide open.

"Wow, sis. I had no idea you could sing like that. You're in."

"Jon!" A deep, loud voice calls.

"Jace! I found our new lead singer!"

"Really? Who-" Jace walks into the room, his golden hair in his golden eyes. His eyes train on me and he grins.

"Carrot Top? You got your sister?"

"Have you heard her voice? She's really good, dude."

"Lemme judge that for myself." Jace sits next to my brother.

"Wait until the rest of the guys are here. You know she actually listens to our music?"

Jace turns to face me again and I can't get over his beautiful facial features. Sure, we've talked, like, 5 times. He knows me, I know him.

"Really?"

I find myself blushing.

"It's not _bad,_" I explain.

"Huh," he grins. "That's new news."

Just then, three other guys walk in. One looks like he's of Asian ethnicity and has black hair and pretty dark brown eyes. His features are incredibly angular, but in a good way. This one's pretty tall. His name's Sebastian. His sister, Aline, is one of my good friends. One of them is tanned, probably mixed, and has light brown hair as well as hazel eyes. He's really tall as well. This is Jordan. The other one is pretty short, a couple inches taller than me, and looks to be from a Latin American family. His eyes have a reddish tint, probably contacts, and his hair is a really dark shade of black, if that even makes sense. This one is Raphael.

They all spot me at the same time.

"CLARY!" They yell and engulf me with hugs. I chuckle. I've known these idiots as long as my brother has. They're all just like my brothers. Apart from Jace. For as long as I can remember, Jace has teased me to no end. Giving me ridiculous nicknames and making fun of my hair. Don't even get me started on my height. I'm at a comfortable 5'3 right now and I'm not growing any taller.

"Hey, guys," I manage to choke out. They let go, noticing that I'm suffocating in their embrace.

"What're you doing here, Clary?" Jordan asks. "You haven't come to one of our practices in years."

"You're looking at our new lead singer, Kyle," Jon stands up and places his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you serious?" Raphael exclaims in sync with Sebastian. They both have monster grins on their faces.

"That's great!" Jordan's eyes are as wide as his smile.

"Let's hear you sing," they all sit down and watch me as I pull the microphone to my mouth.

The music starts and my voice carries.

_Met a girl at seventeen_  
_Thought she meant the world to me,_  
_So I gave her everything,_  
_She turned out to be a cheat_  
_Said she'd been thinking for a long time_  
_And she found somebody new_  
_I've been thinking that this whole time_

I watch as their mouths drop open. Jonathan just grins.

_Well I never thought you'd stay_  
_That's okay_  
_I hope he takes your filthy heart_  
_And then he throws you away some day_  
_Before you go, there's one thing you oughta know_

_If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby_  
_If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby_  
_If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby_  
_If you can't hang then, there's the door_

_I don't wanna take your precious time_  
_'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face_  
_But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time_  
_I don't wanna take up all your time_  
_'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face_  
_But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time_

_You're the lowest type_  
_You're the lowest_

_I met a girl stuck in her ways_  
_She found a boy she knew she'd change_  
_I changed my clothes, my hair, my face_  
_To watch us go our separate ways_  
_She said we've grown apart for some time_  
_But then she found somebody new_  
_I hope Mr. Right puts up with all the bullshit that you do_

_Stay the hell away,_  
_While I sit here by myself_  
_And figure out how I got this way_  
_Before you go, there's one thing you oughta know_

_If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby_  
_If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby_  
_If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby_  
_If you can't hang then, there's the door_

_I don't wanna take your precious time_  
_'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face_  
_But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time_  
_I don't wanna take up all your time_  
_'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face_  
_But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time_

_I don't want to get things confused_  
_She said she'd never settle for some boy she couldn't use_  
_So now I gotta call the doctor_  
_So he can prescribe me medication_  
_So I can deal with all the memories of being here this way_

_I met a girl at twenty-three_  
_Knew she meant the world to me,_  
_So I gave her everything,_  
_And she did the same for me_

_Imagine that!_  
_'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty face_  
_No you're such a pretty, pretty face_  
_Woah, oh yeah..._  
_'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty face_  
_No you're such a pretty, pretty face_

_I don't wanna take your precious time_  
_'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face_  
_But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time_  
_I don't wanna take up all your time_  
_'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face_  
_But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time_

_Would you please stay and come inside, baby_  
_Would you please stay and please be mine, baby_  
_Would you please stay and come inside, baby_  
_Would you please stay and please be mine?_

The music finished and they're all standing up and clapping. I laugh and bow melodramatically. _This is the beginning of your new life, Clary._

* * *

**AN: So... whatcha guys think? Please review, favorite, follow, and all that jazz. :)**


	2. Meetings and Maliciousness

**AN: So, new bit of info for you guys about me. I am now obsessed with the song _King for a Day _by Pierce the Veil and Kellin Quinn. Go listen to it or die. :) Anyways. Enjoy this chapter. Andddd: please review, follow, favorite, and the rest of that stuff. Btw, the scene that happens in Clary's room actually happened with me and my older brother. Except he doesn't have a band. Same words, same concept. It was pretty hilarious. Anywayyssss, enjoy peopleee. :)**

* * *

I sit on my bed, earphones in, humming to the newest Alicante Shadowhunter song, _Satellites. _**(AN: Also another Sleeping With Sirens song that you should go listen to because it's amazing. :D) **I sigh content. Jonathan made me a part of the band right after the audition. We'd recorded _Satellites _about a week later. Jace had the idea of cancelling the tour to "prepare me". I roll my eyes. That boy... he needs help. He's always talking about himself and never considers anyone else.

While I'm thinking this, Jonathan barges in, not even bothering to knock. I groan and get up.

"Knocking is a beautiful talent that should be practiced everywhere in this world," I roll my eyes and push him out. "Let's try this again." I close the door on his face.

I can hear Jon groan outside and knock _very slowly. _I smile, happy with myself.

"Come in!" I sing while plopping down on one of my many beanbags.

My brother comes in, a murderous glint in his eyes.

"What do you want?" I ask, putting one of my earphones back in and looking up at him innocently.

"Group meeting," he grins. "We have something... important to discuss."

I raise my eyebrows and throw my phone on my bed.

"Okay... I'm getting changed." I say this as a cue for him to leave.

Jonathan holds his hands up and walks backwards out of the room.

I walk to my walk-in closet and stand in front of it. Isabelle changed most of my attire to black so my wardrobe is now devoid of any color whatsoever. That is, unless you count the shine off my black leather boots.

I change into a tight black t-shirt with black skinny jeans. I look outside and see the drizzle of rain. Grabbing the black leather jacket hanging on my chair, I'm about to leave when I backtrack. Forgot my makeup. I quickly apply a thin cat-eye and some mascara. Slathering some lipgloss on in about 3 seconds flat, Jonathan knocks on the door again, screaming about leaving.

"You've given me, legit, 2 minutes," I scream back. "Fuck off and calm your tits real quick, okay?"

Jonathan mutters something about sass. I roll my eyes and open the door to Jonathan staring at the picture on the front of my door.

"Ready?" He gives me a once-over and nods his head in approval. I tie my hair into a high ponytail and strut off. When we get to the door, I pull on my combat boots and yell to my parents.

"MOM! DAD! WE'RE LEAVING!" My older brother and I then proceed to leave the house.

* * *

Jonathan pulls up outside an old, rundown diner. The paparazzi are all outside the car, swarming us. I wear the sunglasses that I find in the dashboard and climb out at the same time as my brother.

"Clary!" Some more flashes. "Clary! Over here!" Some more flashes. _Don't smile, don't give them any attention whatsoever. Look ahead and ignore them. _I hear the beep of my phone, signaling that I've got a text message.

I pull out my phone as I open the dirty glass doors of the diner.

_Taki's? Really? I see the pap._

_~I_

I hide my smile and take off my sunglasses. I spot Jace, Jordan, and Raphael at a large booth at the back. A pretty blonde waitress with unnaturally blue eyes is attempting to flirt with Jace. I hear Jon scoff and he rolls his eyes. I snicker quietly and slide in the booth next to Jordan. He smiles at me and turns his attention back to the waitress. I read her name-tag: _Kaelie. _Huh. Jace is flashing her a smile but his eyes betray annoyance. Kaelie doesn't seem to see it though. She just _keeps trying. _Raphael is obviously trying, but failing, to hold in his laughter, his face turning an alarming shade of red. His dark brown eyes are watering with tears.

Jonathan is glaring at Raphael, nudging him, whispering for him not to be rude.

Kaelie finally leaves and Jace lets out a huge breath of relief. Once she's too far away for her to hear us, we all burst into laughter, sans Jace and Jonathan. Kaelie comes back with an enormous plate of french fries.

Jordan licks his lips hungrily and grabs a handful, stuffing them all in his mouth at once. Raphael grins and grabs the plate in front of him, loading at least half of the fries onto his plate. Jace and Jonathan share the rest. I groan and try to call a waitress over. Turns out, it's Kaelie. _Again. _

"Can I have-" I begin but Kaelie's murderous glare stops me short.

"What crawled up your ass this morning?" I say this and Jordan chokes on his fries laughing. Raphael is doing that 'holding in the laughter' thing again.

"I don't serve people like _you,_" she growls.

"Oh, you mean girls that are prettier than you? It's okay, sweetheart, I know how you feel. Actually, I don't." I throw down the menu and call over a waiter.

"Can I get a vanilla milkshake please?" I smile sweetly at him. He practically falls over his feet trying to get me the milkshake. I sigh. My name really did spread around quickly.

"Wow, Clary," Raphael whistles. "You handled her like a _pro._" I smile my thanks. _  
_

"Thanks," I say. "I've handled... people like her in the past. A lot."

They all laugh and grin. That's when Jace's phone starts ringing...

* * *

**AN: Heey. So... new chapter. Do you like it? Please, once again, review, follow, and favorite. :D**


	3. Fitness and Fakeness

**AN: So school started on Thursday... The PAINNN. So I can't update as often. I'll try to update on weekends, no doubt. But some weekdays, you might get a surprise chapter. Okay. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Jace's face lights up happily when his phone rings.

"It's Maia," he stage-whispers to Jonathan.

Raphael is _still _holding in laughter and Jordan's olive skin is turning a deep shade of red. He looks down, embarrassed. Jonathan snickers.

Jace clears his throat dramatically before answering.

"Hey there, Maia," he sings. "How are you this fine afternoon?"

I can hear angry screaming over the phone. Raphael laughs and Jordan slinks down in his seat. Maia is Jordan's girlfriend. Very _overprotective _girlfriend, may I add. I've met her a couple times and she seems nice enough.

"He's here, if you wanna talk to him," Jace's eyes train on Jordan. Jordan's hazel eyes grow wide and he shakes his head frantically.

"He _really _wants to talk to you, Maia," Jace winks at Jordan with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh, okay. Here's Jordan." Jace hands the phone over and grins even wider. Jordan flips him off and clears his throat before answering.

"Hey, Maia," he squeaks. More shouting. We're all in hysterics and the whole diner is staring at us: either in awe, or in annoyance.

"No, no, babe, we're just at Taki's," he replies to Maia's outburst.

"Yes, it's just us."

A pause.

"Yes, Clary's here."

All eyes look to me.

"No, I'm not cheating on you with her. She's Jon's sister, babe."

A long pause.

Jordan sighs in relief.

"Okay. Okay. I'll talk to you later. Yeah, yeah, love you too." Jordan hangs up and puts his head in his hands.

In the end, we all turn red with laughter.

"God," Jon coughs, wiping his tears away. "That was funny. Why haven't you broken up with her yet, bruh?"

Jordan looks mock offended.

"Cause I'm _nice,_" he offers. There's a short pause before we all starting laughing again.

"Now _that's _funny," Raphael says.

"Okay," Jonathan starts, trying to get down to business. "Let's talk about the important stuff. Our tour in honor of our album: Nefarious. What are we going to have to teach this one," he jerks his thumb at me, "about it?"

They all suddenly look deep in thought.

"Well, we gotta build an extra room on the tour bus," Jordan suggests. "You can make it as girly as you want."

I glare daggers at him and roll my eyes.

"Who the hell do you think I am?"

They all chuckle and my brother stops first to say something.

"Well, she needs to work out more. If you're going on tour with us, you need to keep up, Clare-bear. You're one of us now."

They all nod. Jonathan must see the fear in my eyes because he gives me an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. We won't be doing it." He gives me a smirk as my eyes grow wider in realization of who he means.

* * *

"No, Izzy!" I yell as she increases the speed of the treadmill that I'm currently running on.

"Come on, Clary! You've gotta keep fit. And besides, I'm getting free VIP tickets to their show if I do this." She bounces on the balls of her feet happily as she speaks.

I roll my eyes at my best friend, exasperated. Isabelle has always been a huge fitness junkie and an even _bigger _fan of the Alicante Shadowhunters. And because Jon is in this band, she uses this as an advantage to drag me to _every single one of their damn concerts._

"Okay," Iz sighs, dissatisfied. She turns the treadmill off and I immediately collapse. She looks down at me and smirks.

"Come on, Clary," she says. "We haven't even started on the weights yet."

* * *

"What?" I can hear Jonathan exclaim over the phone. The walls in my house are basically soundproof but I believe that my brother's voice can still be heard through soundproof walls.

I roll my eyes and go back to sketching the an owl. I'm about to finish up when my brother bursts into my room: again.

I sigh heavily.

"Jonathan. What. The. Actual. Fuck." I get up and put my hands on my hips.

"This is important, Clary."

"I don't care!" I throw my hands up in exasperation. "I just want you to knock."

"No. This is super important."

"Okay. I'm gonna bite. What's important?" I roll my eyes and glower at Jon.

"The band has to ask you... A favor, if you will," he begins, choosing his words carefully.

"Uhh, what?"

My brother takes a deep breath.

"YougottabeJace'sgirlfriendanditwasn'tmyideasodon'tblamemeplease," Jonathan lets out in a huge breath.

I still don't miss a single word, though.

"What?!" I exclaim loudly, audibly rattling my windows.

"The press saw Jace with some chick," he sighs. "She has dark red hair but they didn't see your face. We have to improvise and say it was you. The douche wasn't careful enough with one if his goddamn one night stands."

I shake my head before he's even done speaking.

"Nope," I pop the 'p'. "That's funny. Never in a million years would I EVER-"

"Look, Clary," Jon interrupts. "It's not like this has to be real. It can be as fake as you want it to. But, honestly, we just need you to do this for us."

I pout but give in.

"Okay," I whine. "But only cause I love you guys so much. Excluding the douchebag."

My older brother grins and spins me around.

"Yessssss," he pumps his fist in the air a couple times before running out.

I chuckle as I watch him exit my room. That boy...


	4. Dates and Dress-up

I sift through my closet, making faces at the clothes that I have to throw out.

"I'm confused," my other best friend, Simon, sits on my bed, staring at the clothes flying from my closet. "Exactly why do you need to throw these out?"

I roll my eyes.

"Cause Izzy's taking me shopping for black stuff tomorrow," I smile at Simon from behind my shoulder.

"So if you wanna be in the AS," he begins, slowly. "You have to wear anything that's black or leather, right?"

I nod my head.

He groans.

"That's stupid. Like, really stupid. Like, what the actual hell, Jonathan?"

I grin. I'm trying to keep my head up about this whole Jace thing. We have our first date today. It's just Raphi, JorJor, and Jon spying on us. They sent the date and location of the date to the paparazzi.

"So when's the date with the superstar?" Simon roll his eyes.

I roll my eyes back at him.

"In..." I glance towards the black clock in my room, white and black butterflies surrounding the area around it. "15 minutes! Dammit!"

I run to my closet and grab a black leather romper. I grab a soft wool boyfriend cardigan and pull it over the romper. The cardigan goes to about my knees. I let my, for once, brushed mane of red hair out of its bun. I grab my black flats and don't bother with any makeup apart from eyeliner. I form it into a thick cat-eye and turn to Simon. He's watching me with his mouth wide open. I smirk at him and raise an eyebrow.

"Coming?" I grin. I grab my black leather satchel and sling it over my shoulder.

"Jonathan!" I yell, my eyes squeezed shut.

"What?!"

"I'm ready!" I yell back.

Jonathan's out of his room in the space of 2 seconds. He gives me a once over and smiles.

"We're ready."

But then he rushes back into his room, claiming he forgot something.

On the way out, I grab my black bowl hat (**AN: like a Charlie Chaplin hat, guys. Not a baseball hat.**) and place it on my head.

"Come on, Jonathan!" I groan.

"Are you ready for this?" He yells.

"Whatever," I grumble.

My brother comes out of his room wearing all black, as usual, but he has a camera slung around his neck and sunglasses on his face. He sloppily dyed his hair black. Apparently, he stole some of my makeup and highlighted his angular face _even more. _Jonathan doesn't even look like my brother anymore.

"So?" He raises a dyed eyebrow. "Whaddaya think?"

"You look _great,_" I manage.

"Don't I?"

Jonathan's head turns to Simon.

"Oh, hey Si," he gives a tiny wave.

Simon just keeps staring open-mouthed. Jonathan chuckles and turns around.

"Let's goooo!" he sings and struts out the door.

"Wait," Simon cocks his head to the side. "Is he supposed to be a gay paparazzi guy?"

* * *

We pull up outside Taki's. Simon's in the car behind me and I'm driving my own car.

I open the door and I'm swarmed by paparazzi... again.

"Clary!"

"Over here, Clary!"

"Hey, Clare!"

"Talk to us, Clare-bear!"

"Come on, Redhead!"

"Give us a chance!"

I walk ahead and turn around. I flip them off and smile innocently. Then, I roll my eyes and enter the diner.

I look around for Jace. It's really not that hard to spot him. A crowd of fangirls are swarming him. I sigh heavily as I approach them. Clearing my throat, they all turn around. Their eyes widen when they see me and they back away, restraining themselves from jumping on me like they did to Jace. Jace craves attention; I don't.

I slide into the booth seat opposite Jace. His golden eyes train on me and he grins. The golden boy kisses me from across the table. I can hear the simultaneous gasps from the girls standing beside us.

Jace breaks away and winks. I look to the window and spot flashes from everywhere out there. I can see Jonathan's badly dyed hair from a mile away. He smiles largely at me.

"Hey, babe," Jace smiles, taking my hand from across the table.

"Hey," I blow a kiss to him, getting into character. "What's up?"

He shrugs.

"Just missing you," he looks down, biting his lip bashfully.

I smile sweetly at him and tilt his chin up with my finger. He looks at me, already anticipating my next move. I lean forward and peck him on the lips. I can hear the contented sighs of the girls beside me. _Here we go, Clary._


	5. Kisses and Cameras

Paparazzi begin to flood through the room. Jace's fake goofy smile is wiped off of his face and his golden eyes widen.

"What the actual...?" Jace watches the paparazzi fill up the diner. I can see Jonathan push through the crowd.

"Clary!" he starts yelling. My eyes narrow and I pull myself up, Jace along with me.

"Let's go," I whisper.

Jace nods his head, eyes narrowed suspiciously towards Jonathan. I chuckle and pick up my pace.

"_Clary!_" I can hear my brother sing. The paparazzi crowd follows us out the door. I pull Jace to my car and motion for him to get in.

"I'm driving," he says at the same time that I say, "I call shotgun."

We look up at each other and grin, genuinely grin. I open my door while he opens his and we both slide in. Jace's hand is out, silently asking for the key. I hand it to him without hesitation and he sticks it in the ignition before I can even blink. Jace starts up the car and we back up into a bunch of paparazzi. I wince as I hear someone's camera crack under one of our wheels.

Jace drives down the road at illegal speeds and I draw my knees up to my chest and bury my head inside the space between my knees.

Once I hear Jace laughing, I look up abruptly.

"Well, that was fun," he shoots a grin in my direction. I scowl in return.

"What the actual hell?" I raise my hands up in exasperation.

He chuckles some more.

"Jon had that planned _perfectly_," the golden boy smirks.

"_Planned?_" I yell. My brother is going to die.

"That's what I said, sweetheart," he grins back.

"My brother planned this shit?" I growl, trying to ignore the flutter in my chest when he called me 'sweetheart'.

Jace stops the car in an empty parking lot before he nods, attempting to hold in laughter.

I'm literally about to explode but Jace quickly cuts me off.

With a kiss.

His lips move in sync with mine. What's weird is that I'm kissing him back. I shake my head and attempt to push him away. This just gives him more motivation. What's wrong with this guy? I push his chest harder but he's persistent. His fingers wrap around my waist and I squeeze my eyes shut and attempt to enjoy it.

Instinctively, my fingers weave through his golden hair and tug at it. He moans in my mouth and this wakes me up. I open my eyes and untangle my fingers that were in his hair and pull back.

He opens his eyes once the feeling's gone and he glares at me.

"Why'd you stop?" Jace folds his arms over his chest. I scoff.

"Why'd you start?" I raise my eyebrows, reciprocating the way his arms are positioned.

"I wanted to stop your outburst," Jace shrugs nonchalantly.

"Sure," I mumble. He gives me a small smirk.

"Come on," he starts. "Let's go before your brother accuses me of getting you pregnant or something."

I giggle. _Fucking giggle. _What has this man turned me into?

We drive back to my house and slam the door shut. Paparazzi are flooding my freaking _driveway, _for God's sake.

"Clary!"

"Jace!"

"Let's get some more love from you guys!"

"Jace is gonna cheat on you, Clare-bear!"

I groan when they call me Clare-bear. That used to just be a thing between Jon, the band, Isabelle, and I.

"Wow, they're really on your case, aren't they?" Jace's eyes are burning with anger.

"Yeah, but-"

I stop when Jace charges through the door, swinging blind punches at the paparazzi men. Jonathan's out there, backing up into the side of the house. I roll my eyes and fling open the door.

"Move your butts," I growl at the paparazzi who are getting in my way. I finally reach Jace and carefully place my small hand on one of his broad shoulders. He turns back, just about ready to swing, when he sees who I am. Jace softens up and places a hand on my cheek.

"You okay?" His eyes are scanning my face, worried. I chuckle when I spot Jace's bruised knuckles.

"I think the question is are _you _okay?"

"I'm _fine,_" Jace smiles, looking around. "I think they're all gone."_  
_

I smirk.

"Apart from my brother, that is," I make eye contact with my scared brother, his back still presses against the wall.

It's now Jace's turn to laugh.

"Come on, Jon," he chuckles, trying to recover.

My brother narrows his eyes and inches towards us.

We both laugh in sync and walk towards Jonathan.

"You scared the hell out of me," Jonathan pretends to catch his breath. "Don't do it again, please."

Jace smirks at me.

"No promises," he whispers.


	6. Texts and Trouble

**AN: OMG I'M SO SO SO SORRY. I've just had so much homework and... jeez. I'm a terrible person. I haven't updated in TWO FREAKING WEEKS. I should've warned you guys and stuff it's just... UGH. I suck. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. Please review, follow, and favorite. Love you guysss. :D**

* * *

I sit down on my bed, staring into space. Jace is on my beanbags, playing with a piece of glass.

"What're you doing?" I ask him, turning around.

"Nothing," he mutters absently.

"What's that piece of glass for?"

"Stuff," he replies even more distant.

I sigh, frustrated.

"You're fucking hopeless," I roll my eyes. Flopping back on my bed, I reach for my laptop and go on Facebook. I see Jace with his arm around a gorgeous redheaded girl with sharp, angular features. One who's not two heads smaller than him. One that's his height. One that's not me.

I close my eyes and purse my lips.

"Jace," I whisper, almost silently but deadly.

"What?" He looks up, his brow furrowed. "What's up?"

I shove the screen in his face and take a deep breath. _Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Don't get so worked up about this, Clary. Come on. Inhale, exhale._

I watch as Jace's face transforms into one of guilt and shock.

"Oh, fuck," he whispers.

I scoff.

"Yeah, that's right 'oh fuck'. Jonathan is going to beat your ass when he finds out, pretty boy."

I stand up, laptop in hands, and walk out the door. To my surprise, Jace doesn't try to stop me.

"Jonathan!" I yell. My voice reverberates around the house.

"What?!" He yells back from his room.

"Get your ass down here. This is important!"

"Language, Clarissa!" MY dad shouts from Mom and his room.

I groan.

"Shut the fuck up, Dad! You can't fucking talk!"

I hear my dad chuckle from upstairs.

"It's funny cause it's not bullshit," he says, walking down the stairs.

I grin at my dad and he grins back. Jonathan then comes running down the stairs, his platinum blonde hair a mess. He glares at me with those bright green eyes, mirroring mine.

"What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Want?" He breathes.

I show him the laptop. His eyes widen as they read the article.

My older brother takes a deep breath.

"Jace! You're in deep shit now, buddy." He quickly strides to my room and flings the door open.

"Hey! Remember to knock next time, brother dearest!" I yell down the hall. I can hear my dad's booming laugh from the kitchen.

"Someone in this house needs to teach him manners," my dad mumbles. This time, it's my turn to laugh.

* * *

"You _what_?" Raphi screams at Jace from across the studio. He's now on his feet, pacing back and forth. "I can't fucking _believe you, _Jace! You knew how bad this was going to affect the band."

"Yeah," Jordan is sat down on the couch opposite from me and Jonathan, arms folded, relaxed. "Not a smart move, dumbass."

"What's her name?" Seb asks, his voice stern and serious for once.

"Seelie," he whispers.

"What kind of fucking name..." Raphi starts on his rant again.

"Raphael," I clear my throat. "Calm your tits and let's think this through properly, okay? Okay."

"Okay," Raphi takes a deep breath.

Sebastian sighs.

"Jace, how could you be so stupid?"

Surprisingly, my brother's been quiet this whole time.

I nudge him in the shoulder.

"You okay, Jon?"

He looks up, his green eyes meeting mine.

"Yeah, yeah," he reassures me a little too quickly. "I'm fine. I'm good."

"Okay," I say a little hesitantly, not believing him.

My phone beeps with a text. I recognize the Legend of Zelda ringtone as Simon. I open the text and read it quickly.

_Just saw Facebook. That dude's a dick. Fix him. Now._

_-S_

I sigh.

_How the hell am I supposed to fix him. Omg, Si, don't put all this shit on me._

_-C_

_Well, one of you needs to fix him. He needs help. ASAP._

_-S_

_Haha, don't beat him up for it, tho. The guys are already doing enough of that._

_-C_

_Good. Praise the Lord. Thank your brother for me, please._

_-S_

_Hmm, I'll think about it. ;)_

_-C_

_Whatever. So, are you guys actually doing any practicing at all?_

_-S_

_Well, we were supposed to until Jace got himself into this fucking mess._

_-C_

_Any new songs? Iz would love it if there were._

_-S_

_Yeah. Working on a song called Feel._ **(AN: Another song by Sleeping with Sirens or SWS. Also really good. GO LISTEN TO IT)**

_-C_

_Ahh. Sounds good._

_-S_

_It is. I mean, I'm the one singing it. ;)_

_-C_

_So modest, Clare._

_-S_

_Hey, that's me. ^_^_

_-C_

_Okay, gtg. Iz wants me to watch you guys on TV. -_-_

_-S_

_Haha, you know you love us. :D Ttyl. Bye, Si._

_-C_

_Bye, Clare-bear. :D_

_-S_

Jordan peers "sneakily" over my shoulder.

"Who ya texting? Your boyfriend?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

"No!" I swat Jordan's arm playfully. "No way in hell, JoJo!"

He chuckles.

"Then who?" He raises an eyebrow.

"My best friend, Simon."

"So," he taps his chin with his finger. "Are you guys, like, friends with benefits or...?"

"Hell to the no." I shove Jordan's face away.

"Come on," he says, laughing. "We've got to practice now. We've got that gig on Thursday, remember?"

I sigh.

"Okay. I'll be there in a second. Lemme get some fresh air first."

Jordan shrugs.

"'Kay. We'll be ready in 5."

I walk outside, assuming everyone else is in the practice room. That's when I hear moaning coming from behind the back wall. I peer behind it and there's Jace and Seelie, her hands under his shirt and his hands gripping her butt. I feel like I'm about to puke and I try to make a quick getaway. That's when Jace looks up. His face is shocked.

"Clary?"

* * *

**AN: I know I'm a terrible person so please forgive me. Anyway, once again, please review, follow, and favorite.**

**I love you guys to pieces,**

**-Sosebo**


	7. Asylums and Apple Pie

**AN: I've had an immense case of writer's block. I apologize people. My writing is sucky in this one. Please try to enjoy it anyways. Besides, my really good friend, Ceili, gave me a whole pack of Haribos, just so I could update this chapter. You should go read and follow her stories. Her name is city of divergent stars. Look her up. She's freaking amazing.**

* * *

I choke on air and my feet are glued to the ground. Seelie gives me a look that conveys only anger and annoyance.

"I'll see you later, Jace," she kisses him once again and waves flirtatiously. While this is happening, I fall to my knees, ignoring the pain. For some reason or the other, my heart constricts and my eyes sting with the promise of tears. I start dry heaving. I know, I know. Gross, right? But this is too much for me to bare.

Jace stands over by the wall, dumbstruck. He's staring at me, confused. That's when the tears start pouring. Someone must have heard me for Jonathan, Sebastian, Jordan, and Raphael walk outside.

"Jace, what the hell are-" Raphael is cut short when he sees me on my knees, so close to apparent death.

"Oh my God," Jordan whispers. Jonathan runs to my side in an instant.

"Clary?" His voice sounds watery. I faintly register him shaking my shoulders. "Clare-bear, are you alright?"

I shake my head and black spots start clouding my vision.

"I'm sorry," I hear the golden boy whisper from the wall in front of me. That's the last thing that I hear before everything goes black.

* * *

I wake up in a room. A white room. The walls are squishy and so is the floor. My mind faintly registers the word _asylum. _I groan. There's a window in front of me. I can see my parents, Isabelle, and Jonathan. They all look worried for some reason.

"Are you okay, Clarissa?" A loud voice booms over the speakers inside the room. I immediately recognize it as my father's.

I sigh.

"I'm alright, Daddy. What am I doing here?"

I can hear him sigh.

"Well, erm, you had a panic attack, Clarissa."

"My name is Clary, Dad," I groan.

"Fine. Clary. You had a panic attack."

"Are you serious?" I put my head in my hands. "Why?"

"Because of Jace," I can hear Jonathan's voice now. "He was... with Seelie and, for some reason, you had a panic attack."

I sigh, slowly.

"Why am I in an asylum, though?"

"They think that you're dangerous," my mom replies, slowly. "You were really restless in your sleep and they thought that you'd lash out."

"How long have I been out?"

Jonathan seems to hesitate with this question.

"About 3 weeks."

I close my eyes.

"Three freaking weeks. Three weeks and you guys didn't think..."

"Calm down, sweetheart," my mom says. "You're fine. The band has been worried sick, though. Especially Jace."

"Good," I grumble.

"He's even stopped seeing Seelie." This catches me by surprise. My head shoots up and I stare at them.

"Are you serious?"

"Mhhm," Isabelle says, grinning. "He's also been super depressed. You should try and fix him, sweetie. It'll be good for his health."

I roll my eyes.

"Me? Izzy, if you guys can't fix him, how am I supposed to?"

"You'll figure something out." Isabelle winks.

* * *

I'm back in my room, bouncing lightly on my bed while on my laptop. I groan when someone knocks on the door, _very slowly. _

"What do you want, Jon?" I yell.

"It's not Jonathan," a familiar voice says.

I gasp and narrow my eyes.

"_Jace?_"

"Can I come in?" he asks.

"Um, no." I scoff. I walk over the the door and lock it.

He groans.

"Please Clary?"

"Um," I tap my chin in mock thought. "Sure."

"Really?"

"No."

I can practically feel Jace's glare through the door.

I chuckle and put an earphone in my ear.

"Go away."

"No."

"Before I call Jon."

I can feel Jace's hesitation.

"Fine," he sighs. "But I will talk to you, Clary. Just when you least expect it."

I roll my eyes.

"Sure, Jace, sure."

* * *

I'm sitting at Taki's with my brother. I have a large beanie on and I'm sipping my Coke nonchalantly.

"Apple pie?" He grins.

I nod, grinning back.

While Jon's ordering the pie, I get a call.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Clarissa Fray?"

"Um, yeah. Who am I speaking with?"

"This is Mrs. Penhallow."

"Oh! You're Aline's mom, right?"

Aline was my childhood friend. Her, my other friend, Helen Blackthorne, and I were all best friends in 2nd grade. Aline moved to Ontario and Helen move to California. I was so depressed at the beginning of 3rd grade. Well, until I met Isabelle and Simon.

"Yes! I'm glad that you remember me. Aline wanted to come and visit her cousin, who also lives in Brooklyn, but she doesn't know that you still live there. She loves your band as well but she doesn't recognize the lead singer as you. I'd really love it if you could give her a surprise visit and whatnot."

"Oh! Sure. Who's her cousin?"

"His name is Sebastian."

I gasp.

"Like, Sebastian in AS?"

"Mhhm."

"Oh. Then I'll have a surefire chance of meeting her. That's awesome, Mrs. Penhallow. Thanks."

"No, thank you. I'll talk to you later, Clary."

"Nice speaking with you again, Mrs. Penhallow."

I hang up just as Jonathan comes back with the pie. His face is ashen.

"What's up, Jon?"

"I got a phone call. We've got a stalker, Clary."

* * *

**AN: Please follow, favorite, review, and all that jazz.**

**Love you guys to the moon and back,**

**-Sosebo**


	8. Deals and Diners

**AN: Hey there people. :) Just going to say, thank you for both the hate and the love. :D I'm totally serious. The hate makes my story better because I know that people want me to improve it. So thank you to everyone who reviewed. :D Sorry for this really short chapter. Just wanted to get something up for you. Now, let me just say, to those who are confused, I'm sorry. It'll all tie itself together in the end. :) Enjoy, pleaseeee.**

* * *

The guys, Isabelle, Simon, and myself are all gathered around a laptop. We're all nervous about what Jonathan is going to tell us.

"So?" Jordan taps his fingers incessantly on his knee.

"Her name is Celine Wayland. Has anyone heard of her?"

Jace, who's studiously been avoiding eye contact with me for the past week, pales.

"I'm guessing you know her, Jace?" Jonathan raises a pale eyebrow.

Jace nods.

"She's my step-sister."

* * *

"So let me get something straight," Alec, Isabelle's brother and the band manager, clears his throat. "Our stalker is your _step-sister._"

Jace nods his head, rocking back and forth on his heels in front of his best friend's desk.

Alec puts his head in his hands and rubs his temples, painfully.

"Okay," he sighs. "Take care of her since you know her so well."

Before Alec can even finish his sentence, Jace is shaking his head rapidly.

"I refuse. That girl is nothing but trouble."

"How old is she, Jace?"

"She's 14."

"So it'll be easy, right? Just take her out."

"Uh, no," Jace squints his eyes, disbelievingly.

"And why is that?"

"I haven't seen her in 2 years," he explains. Jordan rolls in eyes at Jace and nudges Raphi in the shoulder.

"And so?"

"She was super in love with me when I left," he confesses. "That's why I left."

Jace's description is vague. I make a mental note to try and coax more out of him later.

"Okay," Alec drops his head of the desk. "You deal with her, Jonathan."

Jon, who's been incredibly vague ever since the Seelie situation, only snaps back to attention when he hears this.

"Um, no," he glares at Alec. "Who do you think I am?"

"Charm her or something," Alec groans, muffled by his arms.

"How about I do it?" I stand up and sit on Alec's desk.

Alec's head snaps up and his eyes visibly brighten with an idea.

"How about we have Clary become really good friends with her?" I nod my head, agreeing to the idea. Jace, on the other hand, looks wary.

"I don't like this," he speaks up. "You guys have no idea how dangerous she is."

Alec scoffs.

"She can't be _that _bad," he grins.

"Well," Raphael stands up. "We've got a plan."

* * *

I'm supposed to be meeting Celine at 3 so Jon and I are in the library, doing pointless stuff.

"Are you okay, Jonathan?" I glance up at my brother's tired face and his distant green eyes.

"Mhhm," he closes his eyes.

I narrow mine.

"Don't lie to me, Jon," I raise my eyebrows.

"Fine," his eyes open and they train on me. "Seelie and I... we were a thing. Once upon a time."

"Really?" I gasp. I refrain myself from calling her some _very _vulgar words and stare at Jonathan.

He nods.

"I know what you're thinking," he blinks. "Just don't say it."

"Okay," I reply, slowly. "Does the band know this?"

My brother shakes his head.

I sigh, aggravated.

"You're gonna have to tell them eventually," I bite my lip.

"I know, Clare. I know."

* * *

I sit at the reserved spot in the booth at Taki's. I cup both my hands around the coffee mug and take small sips.

I, somehow, managed to get here without the paparazzi following me. I believe that Jon sidetracked them. Good man.

A girl approaches me. She looks no older than 12 years old. She has dirty blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and freckles dusting her face. Her brown eyes stare at me excitedly.

"Are you Clary Fray?" Her high-pitched voice asks.

I nod.

"And you are?" I reply, putting on a bright smile.

She puts out her hand, shakily.

"Celine Wayland. Nice to meet you."

_Gotcha. _

"Oh, hi!" I grin wider. "Nice to meet you, too, sweetie. You wanna sit with me?"

"Oh my gosh," she gasps. "Are you serious?"

I nod, winking at her.

She squeals and sits down opposite me.

"So, Celine," I take another sip of my coffee. "Tell me about yourself."

She bites her lip and starts talking. I learn that she lives with her father and her little brother. She's, basically, our biggest fan.

I smile throughout the whole conversation, laughing more than once. Celine is a, generally, fun and bubbly person. How could _she _be dangerous?

* * *

**Please review, follow, and favorite you beautiful people. :D**

**Love ALL of you to the moon and back,**

**-Sosebo**


	9. Eagerness and Envelopes

**AN: OMG I'M SORRY. I caught some writer's block and I think that I died. I haven't updated in almost a month. I'm so sorry guys. But one of my friends gave me an idea for this story so this is what inspired it. Thank you so much for bearing with me as I've gotten my sutff together. Sorry. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

I leave the diner, the rusty doors swinging shut behind me.

Celine is such a sweet girl. I don't even know how Jace can hate on her. It kills me when I remember all of the things that he said about her. None of them seem true. Jace is just overreacting. Bastard.

I walk towards the sleek black car, looking around before I get in. Jonathan's in the driver's seat, tapping his fingers along to one of our newest songs, _Feel_. Egotistical maniac.

He looks over at me when I climb in and grins.

"So, Clare-bear," he says while turning the key in the ignition. "How was it?"

"Jace is stupid," I grumble.

"What'd he do this time?"

"Celine is such a nice person. I just can't _believe _that he'd say stuff like that about her. Actually, it makes sense, considering Jace has his head shoved too far up his ass to even see anything most of the time."

Jon whistles.

"She's really that nice, huh?"

I nod vigorously.

"Then maybe Jace is wrong," my brother shrugs. "I guess we'll find out."

* * *

The whole band is gathered in my living room. Jordan is lazily draped across the sofa, Raphael is sitting cross-legged on the carpet, Jon is standing up, his foor tapping incessantly, and Jace is pacing the room. I'm here, sitting next to Raphi. His fingers are, involuntarily, tracing the winding patterns of the rug beneath him.

"So she wasn't even a little bit intimidating?" Jace looks up at me, his bright golden eyes meeting mine.

I shake my head.

"She was really nice. Like, _super _nice. I, personally, don't think that she'd hurt a fly."

Jace groans.

"This is bad," he mumbles.

"And why would that be?" Jordan speaks up, raising an eyebrow.

"When she's _super nice_, as Clary puts it, this is when her stalker vibes begin to kick in."

"And how would you know this exactly?" Raphael rubs a hand over his face.

"Because," Jace begins. "I've lived with her for a long time. I know what she's like."

"Mhhm," Jon nods his head slowly and sarcastically. "Seeing as you haven't actually made contact with this girl in more than a year, I don't think that you know her very well anymore. We'll just send Clary on another excursion in about a week. Let's see if anything happens then."

I nod, as does the rest of the band, sans Jace of course.

"See Jace?" I turn my head towards him and smile. "I'll be fine. Just you wait."

* * *

I hold up a short red skater dress to my body, and then I hold up a short green skater dress to my body, frowning.

"What's the difference between the two, Isabelle?" I turn around so I can see my best friend, scrutinizing me very closely.

"One's green, and one's red," she smiles.

"I'll look like a walking Christmas tree," I huff.

Izzy just rolls her eyes.

"You'll be _fine. _Now choose one. I'll come back later to do your makeup."

"But we're just going to the coffee shop," I sigh.

"And so? You've _got to _look camera-ready wherever you go. It's the law of celebrity fashion."

Iz walks out of the room before I can even thank her. I sigh and plop down on my large blue bed.

I grab my laptop from on top of my beanbags and start opening Facebook. Before I can actually log in, though, Isabelle comes bursting through the door.

"You've got _mail!_" She sings, plopping the brown manila envelope on top of my bed. I groan as I throw it on my white desk.

"How about I don't open that until later?" I murmur, plopping back down on my bed.

Isabelle rolls her eyes.

"Come on, Clare."

I think about it before grabbing the envelope again. Isabelle squeals and sits down next to me, bouncing slightly.

I open it slowly, just to draw out the anticipation.

Isabelle almost kills me with her glare until I finally open it.

"What is it, what is it?"

I pull out two pictures. One is of me holding the green dress up to my body and the other one is me holding up the red dress.

Isabelle pales when she sees them.

I turn over one of the pictures and scrawled in messy yet girly handwriting are the words, "Love you so much!" with a sloppy drawn heart at the end, all in freshly used black Sharpie.

"Jace is right," Iz whispers.

"Sure as hell he is."

* * *

**AN: Please follow, favorite, and review, all of you amazing people.**

**Love you guys so deeply that Adele can't roll in it,**

**-Sosebo :)**


	10. Focus and Facebook

**AN: I'm sorry if this is a shortf chapter. I'm really bad at writing long ones. More updates coming faster in the future though. Thanks for being patient with my stupid butt.**

* * *

We're all gathered around my bed, staring at the picture sent to me from my very own stalker.

Raphael's usally dark eyes are, somehow, even darker and a lot wider. He stares at the photo like it's going to kill him or something.

Sebastian is sprawled on the floor, his head buried in the soft carpet, most likely contemplating life.

Jace stands in the corner, a cocky, triumphant smile gracing his face, though his eyes shine with something else.

Jonathan is pacing, annoyingly, right in front of my door, his eyebrows furrowed and hands twitching.

Jordan's bent over the picture as well, blinking rapidly, his mouth wide open.

I groan and shove the picture under my bed to break the tense atmosphere in the room.

"Guys." I snap my fingers, willing for the to break out of their trance.

To no prevail, I clap my hands in front of their faces.

_God Almighty._

"_Guys_!" I yell. Suddenly, all of their heads snap up and their eyes are all trained on me. I let out an exasperated sigh and shut my eyes, attempting to calm myself down.

"Okay. So, instead of sitting here, staring at the walls like idiots, I think that we should, I don't know, _do _something about this. Just a thought, guys."

Raphael shakes his head and the thin glazed layer over his eyes is abolished.

"Clary's right. I understand that this is freaky, but wasn't this the whole objective of our mission? To, somehow, infiltrate her mission?"

"And what exactly is her 'mission'?" Jordan's hazel eyes dart warily to the Hispanic boy in the center of the room.

"To, most likely, ruin Clarissa's life." Jace shrugs and walks over to the bean bags in the corner of my room. His jeans, which just happen to be skinnier that me, make a slight rusting sound as he sits down. It's the only sound in the whole of the room, aside from Jonathan's footsteps.

"Jonathan Christopher, can you sit down? You're making all of us nervous." I rub a hand over my face and walk to the dresser to the right of my bed to grab something.

"How can I _not _be nervous, Clarissa? You're getting stalked!"

"And yet she's calmer than you, Jonathan." A voice speaks up from the doorway. Alec is leaning on the door frame, a calm look on his face.

I put my glasses on and give Alec a small wave. He gives me a tiny smile in return and focuses his attention back on the rest of the band.

"I think that Clary-" Jordan turns to face me and rears back in surprise. "Clary, you wear glasses?"

I shrug.

"Sometimes. I don't know. It kind of just makes me feel calmer."

The band simultaneously nods their heads in approval. I roll my eyes and grab my laptop from under my bed.

"I don't like this," Jace speaks up from his corner in the room. Our eyes all snap up to him and he just inspects his nails and acts like he doesn't give two shits.

Which he probably doesn't.

"I don't like involving Clary in my step-sister's affairs," he shrugs. "I mean, how long have each of us been around Clary, hm?"

"5 years," Seb speaks up first.

"4 years," Raphael interjects.

"6 years," Jordan half-smiles.

"My whole fucking life," Jonathan murmurs. Alec elbows him in the ribs.

"10 years," Alec whispers.

"11 years," Jace adds. "See. We've all been around her for a good amount of our years, correct?"

The band nods their heads.

"And none of us want her to get hurt, am I right?"

"You're right," the band mumbles.

"I'm not quite sure about that," Jonathan grumbles teasingly. Alec slaps him in the head. Jonathan shoots a glare at him.

"There we go. Now e have our answer. We need to stop this... 'mission'." Jace stretches out on the bean bags.

"Then it's settled. Clary _will _stop seeing Celine."

* * *

I sit on my laptop, on my bed, with my glasses on, once again. This position is only becoming natural for me.

There's a knock on my door. I look up abruptly and smile. Finally. _Someone _decided to knock.

"The door's open," I say, turning my attention back to Facebook.

The door swings open and the first thing I see is a flash of aureate eyes. They stay there, locking with mine.

I groan.

"Jace," I say softly. "You can come in, now."

I hear a whoosh of breath from outside the door and Jace walks in, wearing a comfortable looking sweater which is too big for him at the sleeves. His golden hair is tousled so nicely, for once, that I actually take time to look at it. He's wearing dark jeans and black socks. I nod admiration at his outfit and return to school scrolling down my news feed.

"Hey, Clare," he smiles shyly, closing the door behind him.

_He looks cute. I mean, in a lost puppy type of way._

"Hey, Cinderella. What's up?"

He rolls his eyes at the nickname.

"I meant what I said yesterday, you know, when the picture was taken. We really do all care."

I smile warmly, pushing my laptop off onto my bed.

"That's great, Jace." My arms spread wide like they did when I was younger, wanting to be hugged.

He gets the message and circles his arms around my waist. My stomach flutters. I glare down at it, annoyed and release Jace from my arms.

He takes a deep breath.

"Clary, I-"

He's cut off by the incessant ringing of his phone. Jace groans, holds up a finger signalling for me to wait, and walks out the door.

Hmm.

I wonder what he wanted to tell me.

I shrug it off and dive back into the world of Facebook.

* * *

**AN: Review goals are back once again, my friends.**

**50 reviews before update.**

**I love you all to bits and pieces,**

**-Sosebo**


	11. Songs and Stalkers

**AN: I apologize for not updating on Friday like I _said _I would but I had some tests and homework and crap to finish up. But now, I'm on my winter break and I'm gonna be updating so much more. So yeah. Enjoyyyy. :D**

* * *

**-Jace P.O.V-**

Oh my Lord. I'm about to kill whoever just called me.

I hold up a finger, gesturing for Clary to wait. She shrugs and turns her green eyes back to her laptop. I groan internally and walk out.

"What the fuck do you want?" I hiss into my phone. The person on the other end just chuckles, a high-pitched annoying chuckle.

"Well, hi there to you too, brother," her squeaky voice responds.

I groan, audibly this time.

"Celine," I growl.

"Jacey," she giggles. "How's my favorite brother?"

"I'm your _only _brother. And who said that I _liked _you, anyways?"

I can practically see her pout.

"Oh, come on, Jace," Celine whines. "Why are you so mean to me?"

"Because you've been stalking my girlfriend, Celine, that's why," I snarl.

She laughs lightly, scoffing.

"And so? She's really pretty and she's funny and she's nice. Not to mention, Jacey, she loves me. You can't do anything about that."

"Oh," I laugh bitterly. "We'll see about that, Celine. We shall see about that."

* * *

**-Clary P.O.V-**

I'm still typing on my laptop when another knock is rapped on my door.

"It's open!" I yell.

Jace walks in again, taking a deep breath before he closes the door.

I grin at him.

"Hey, Jace," I say, pushing my glasses up into my frizzy hair. "What's up?"

He hesitates, looking around.

"New song," he breathes out. "Jordan and Raphael finished it earlier."

I clap happily.

"So what's it called?"

"In Case of Emergency, Dial 411."

"What?" I jerk my head back, frowning. "Why 411 not 911?"

Jace chuckles.

"The story behind it is actually kinda funny. You know how Raphael has this nephew? You know, his sister's son?"

"Yeah...?" I narrow my eyes confused.

"So when his aunt was going into labor, they were all panicking like, 'Call 911, guys!' But he interpreted it a different way. So he asked them if he could call the number. They said yes and instead of 911-"

"He dialed in 411," I finish for him. "That's so cute, oh my God."

Jace now laughs whole-heartedly.

"I know right. So are you willing to sing right now? Just to test it out."

I nod taking my glasses off of my head and placing them on my dresser.

"Studio?" I ask him, approaching my closet.

He nods.

"Studio," he replies, half-smiling.

* * *

I approach the microphone, looking back at the band. They're all in their places, nodding at me, signaling that they're ready to go.

The music starts and I take a deep breath.

_I can save you_  
_if you ask me, just ask me to._  
_There's hope for you tonight._  
_I can save you_  
_if you ask me, just ask me to._  
_I can save your life._

I glance over my shoulder at the guys. They're nodding appreciatively and grinning at each other. I beam along with them and turn my attention back to the window.

_I saw you move from across the room,_  
_I knew who you were._  
_You act like you are afraid of who you are,_  
_I'm afraid for you._  
_Try, trust and believe in me._  
_I can show you that there's so much more._  
_There's still hope for you._  
_Let me show you I can save you._

At that moment, Isabelle and Simon walk in, sharing glances and smiles. They notice me and I wave at them before singing the chorus again.

_I can save you_  
_if you ask me, just ask me to._  
_There's hope for you tonight._  
_I can save you_  
_if you ask me, just ask me to._  
_I can save your life._

Jace approaches the microphone, his guitar slung on his back. I raise my eyebrows (because raising one is an uphill task that I _still _haven't mastered) at him and he just grins, opening his mouth like he's ready to sing. The band just smiles knowingly when I look back at them, a question in my eyes. Jace finally belts out:

_One day you'll open your eyes, take a look inside_  
_I just saved your life._  
_Just take a look inside, _  
_I hope you know what it's like for you to be alright._  
_I am for you._

_Don't give up just believe I will be right there,_  
_when your hopes and your dreams are on the line._  
_Don't give up just believe I'll be right by your side,_  
_when your hopes and your dreams are on the line._

He steps back a little, gesturing that I should sing with him. I nod, _finally _understanding what's happening.

_I can save you_  
_if you ask me, just ask me to._  
_There's hope for you tonight._  
_I can save you_  
_if you ask me, just ask me to._  
_I can save your life._

Jace adds his own harmony and our voices meld together slowly but intricately. When the final note rings out, Izzy and Simon are clapping so hard and the band are high-fiving each other. I just shake my head, a huge smile on my face and turn to Jace.

"That was _amazing_, Rapunzel," I say to him, hopping on his back.

He just groans.

"Don't call me that, you idiot," he grumbles. "But, I do have to admit, that was freaking _awesome._"

"So do you think that this song is alright?" Jordan stands up, raising an eyebrow.

"Alright? I think it's flipping amazing! Come here." I pull him into a hug, after jumping off of Jace's back. "Where do you get the inspiration to write these songs? Cause this was just... oh my God."

Jordan laughs and nudges Raphael.

"We both mixed our own inspirations. Raphael with the song title, which I though was perfect, and myself with the saving thing. It was for Maia. She used to self-harm a little while ago and when she got over it, I swore to her that I'd write a song about it." He shrugs. The applause starts and Jordan just turns a light shade of red.

Just then, Alec walks in, rolling his shoulders.

"That was good guys. Ready for release?"

"Totally." We all say, simultaneously.

* * *

**AN: So did you guys like that? Sorry for not updating sooner, once again.**

**Song- In Case of Emergency, Dial 411- Sleeping with Sirens**

**LOVE THAT SONG OMG.**

**Alrighty then. Bye, you beautiful people. **

**-Sosebo**


	12. Idiocy and Interviews

**AN: I'M SORRY. I haven't updated in ages but this was supposed to be out last week. I've had to rewrite this chapter 7 FLIPPING TIMES. My computer decided not to save and stuff went down. My internet has been weird as well so I apologize for this.**

**Okay, enjoy.**

* * *

The song was released the next week and we're all crowded around the T.V to watch back an E! interview that we had on Saturday.

The reporter, God the reporter. She was constantly pushing her boobs out and stroking Jace's arm. With her bright blue eyes and, obviously dyed, blonde hair. Throughout the whole interview, Jonathan and the rest of the guys just kept rolling their eyes. I, on the other hand, had a weird feeling in my stomach. At first, I thought it was jealousy but then I realized that this is Jace we're talking about.

* * *

"So," the reporter begins, her high-pitched voice making me shudder. "Jacey. Can I call you Jacey? I'm going to call you Jacey. What's the new album called?"

Jace awkwardly shifts in his seat.

"Um, alright then. The new album is called Damages. It's not done yet but it'll definitely be released by March."

Jolly Rancher (that's what I'm going to call her because her name was something _so stupid _that had something to do with candy) claps her hands and squeals.

"That's _amazing_! So... I'm sorry, what's your name again?" She looks at Jordan.

He gives her a tight smile and his hazel eyes dart up and down judgmentally. The whole band is trying to keep their laughter in.

"Christopher," he speaks slowly and sarcastically.

"Oh," she perks up. "That's Jace's middle name! Isn't that _such _a coincidence?"

Jace looks at her and then back at us with an '_Is she fucking serious?_' face. We all just shrug.

"Okay, Chrissy. Can I call you Chrissy? I'm going to call you Chrissy."

Jordan just blinks very deliberately, trying to understand Jolly Rancher.

"Chrissy, you write songs for the band, right? You don't _play, _do you?"

Jordan just stands up and walks away muttering, "I can't do this."

Jolly Rancher just shrugs and turns to Jonathan.

"So, Jonny, how are you dealing with the relationship between Jacey and your sister?"

It looks like it pains her to say the question. Jace grins, a full-on chipped tooth, a million watt smile. He slings his arm around my shoulders lazily and kisses my temple. I blush profusely and snuggle deeper into his chest.

_Jesus, what is this guy, a furnace? Why is he so flipping warm?_

Jonathan gets around to answering the question.

"It's nothing I can't deal with," he wrinkles his nose at us. "Nothing too big."

Raphael just sits backwards on his chair, looking between Jace, Jonathan, and I.

"So, excuse me, what's your name?" Jolly Racnher turns to Raphi.

He rolls his eyes and gets up.

"I'll see you guys later," he says and walks towards Jordan and Alec backstage.

"What's with them?" Jolly Rancher snorts.

Jace rolls his eyes.

"I have no idea," he says, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Jolly just shrugs and flicks her hair over her shoulder.

"So, Clarissa," she spits my name like it's a curse. I clear my throat.

"It's, uh, it's just Clary," I throw her a tight lipped smile and she mutters 'diva' under her breath.

"So, _Clary, _how is it dating the hottest and most talented man in North America?" She giggles, batting her eyelashes at Jace.

I can see gag out of the corner of my eyes and I chuckle under my breath.

"I wouldn't say the _hottest,_" I begin.

Jace grips his chest, mock hurt.

"You wound me, Clare, you really do," he shudders. I laugh and Jolly Rancher looks pissed. Good.

"Anyways, we have something to get to, right, Clary?" Jace nudges my shoulder. I nod slowly, understanding.

"Yes, we have, er, a close friend's party to get to so we have to cut this short. I apologize, um, what's your name again?" I smirk at her.

She looks, legitimately, offended.

"Tootsie," she grins. "Tootsie Piece."

"Dude, her name is a mix of Tootsie Roll and Reese's Pieces," Jace whispers in my ear. I snort and laugh. Jolly Rancher, this is still going to be my name for her, just stares at us, scowling.

"Whatever," she flips her hair over her shoulder and gets up.

We walk over to where the rest of the band is standing.

"Wow, um, okay. She was rude."

"No shit, Sherlock. Come on, I _really _hope they air this," Raphael is shaking his head.

* * *

We're all in hysterics and Alec has tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Oh, God, I can't believe that they actually aired that. Wow, okay."

We all nod.

"So how's the single coming along?" Jordan turns to Alec.

"Number one on iTunes already, guys. Are we amazing or are we amazing?"

"We're amazing." We all say simultaneously.

"Okay, so onto some serious stuff. Clary, you've been getting letters."

"Like fanmail? Cause we get a lot of that already. How is that news?"

Alec shakes his head.

"Like, ransom notes and whatever. Threats. They're kinda creepy. The latest one is about your mom."

I gasp but our manager shakes his head.

"It's not true. I called her halfway through the interview. She's in Cape Cod with your dad, remember?"

I breathe a sigh of relief. How can someone reach her when she's not even in the same continent?

Jace wrinkles his nose.

"Whoever is doing this is not very good at it," he points out. Everyone rolls their eyes.

"Well, no duh. It's obviously Celine."

Jace growls.

"I thought that I told her to stay away from you," he scowls.

I touch his arm to calm him down.

"Jace, just chill," I grin. "I can handle myself well enough. And I always have you guys to back me up so you can kick some ass when things get serious, no?"

They all grunt in agreement.

"There you go, I'm totally safe."

The phone rings and we all jump back.

Alec picks up, hesitant.

"Lightwood." He frowns as the other voice speaks over the line.

He hands the phone to me.

"Clary, it's for you."

* * *

**AN: Once again, sorry for the delay. This was supposed to be up about a week ago. **

**Okay guys. Love you so so so so so so much,**

**-Sosebo**


	13. Friends and Fear

**AN: Hello friends. Sorry for the wait and everything so I'm just gonna go straight into the chapter. **

**Enjoyy. :D**

* * *

"Hello?" I answer cautiously.

"Hey," a semi-recognizable voice chirps on the other end. "Clary? Is that you?"

It clicks immediately.

"Oh my God, Helen is that you?" I say in a rush of breath.

She giggles.

"Sure as hell it is. Aline and I got ahold of your number and we really wanted to talk to you. We _love _your music, girl."

I laugh because hearing Helen with her sugar-sweet voice use any kind of profanity is strange.

"Thanks, but it's not just my music. It's the _band's _music. How have you guys been? Is Aline there? Put it on speaker."

"Okay, give me a second," Helen almost audibly smiles. "Aline! I've got Clary on the phone! Get your ass over here!"

I chuckle again at Helen. Such an innocent voice with such a perverse mind.

"Clary?" A deeper, not incredibly deep but deeper than Helen's, voice says.

"Aline!" I squeal, jumping up and down like an obsessed fangirl who just met the flipping author of her favorite book. The band is staring at me like I'm some kind of anomaly. Until I flip them off, they stare at me like idiots.

"Yes! Oh my Lordy, Clary, how _are you_?"

"I'm amazing now, how are you guys? I haven't seen you guys in ages."

"I know right! Oh my God," Aline breathes, "we should totally meet up."

I grin like a lunatic.

"That sounds _perfect_. Java Jones at 6 tonight?"

I can hear Helen screech in the background.

"We'll be there!" She yells, obviously taking the phone from Aline.

I laugh hysterically.

"You guys are a _little _too excited about this. I mean, I'm still me, right?"

"Except your fucking _famous_, little girl!" Aline screams into the phone. "Okay. We'll be there. Will there be paparazzi? Because I'm really not in the mood to deal with those bastards."

"Most likely. Just dress camera-ready, and act like they don't exist. I'll lend you guys some sunglasses. We'll walk out in style, sweethearts, don't you worry."

I twirl a curl of red hair around my finger and bite my lip in thought.

"Okay, we'll see you later, Clare. Helen's mom is calling us to go and eat some brunch with her extended family," Helen groans in the background and Aline just laughs. "Bye, honey."

"Bye guys. Have fun!" I can hear Helen groan again and I laugh as I hang up.

I hand to phone back to Alec who is staring at me with question in his eyes.

"Who was that?" He asks, slowly.

I shrug.

"Some old friends."

"How specific, Clary," Jace drawls sarcastically. I narrow my eyes at him before flipping him off.

"Names?" Alec starts typing furiously on his laptop.

"Helen Blackthorn and Aline Penhallow," I self-consciously lick my bottom lip before biting on it. Jace stares at me, his golden eyes boring holes through me with some emotion that I can't decipher.

I meet his eyes from across the room and he looks down, a faint red tint washing over his cheeks. Silently chuckling, I turn back to Alec.

"They were my best friends before Isabelle and Simon," I explain. He nods his head in understanding.

Jordan snorts.

"You had friends before Isabelle and Simon?" He rolls his eyes. I pick up a pillow from a nearby sofa and throw it at him. Though Jordan deflects it easily, I keep them coming, not satisfied until I hear him sqeak, "Ow!"

"If you don't want to get hurt, then shut _up, _JoJo. Jesus."

He raises his hands up in defense, chuckling at my mood swing.

"It's okay, Clare. Just calm down."

I throw my hands up in exasperation and walk out, taking my phone out of my back pocket to call Isabelle.

* * *

"Okay, so are we doing the sexy black leather combo or the chill black band hoodie and jeans combo?" Isabelle lifts them both up, tilting her head side to side.

"Hmm," I ponder, biting my lip in thought. "The band hoodie. Let me blend in for a little while, okay? Just going out for coffee with my friends."

Isabelle rolls her eyes and sighs dramatically.

"Fine," she huffs, hanging the leather outfit back into my closet. "I liked that one."

"I don't care, sweetheart," I reply, pulling off my white sweater and pulling on a black tank top in replacement.

The hoodie, which has Pierce the Veil's _Collide With the Sky _album cover on it, is warm and comfortable. I shiver in contentment.

"Good. I'm fine. Let me just do my hair and makeup. Keep it light, Izzy, if you're going to insist on doing it."

Isabelle claps her hands in delight and ushers me to the vanity at the side of my room.

On the way, I grab my hairbrush from the dresser, quickly brushing out my, for once, tame hair and snapping it back into a ponytail.

"Okay," Iz sighs. "What to do with your face?"

I close my eyes to let my best friend work her magic, and _magic she works. _

"Thanks, girl," I kiss both of her cheeks before grabbing my sunglasses. "Call me when you and Si are done with your date, okay?"

"Alright," she giggles. "Have a good time with Aline and Helen."

I wave and close the door behind me.

* * *

The paparazzi are everywhere already. Jace and Jon came with me so I could actually walk past without dying.

_"Hey, Clary, so you and Jace, huh?"_

_"Clary, who are you meeting here?"_

_"Clary, are you and one of the band an item?"_

_"Coffee shops for the lead singer of AS? Really?"_

I stare into the distance, ignoring the stupid comments about my life until I reach the door of the coffee shop. I spot Aline straight away.

Her black hair has been dip-dyed a deep purple and her sloe eyes are sharp and alert, as always. Next to her, is Helen.

Helen's long straight hair is a platinum blonde and it falls around her face like a halo. Her huge bright blue eyes, not like Kaelie's eyes but they're bright, take up most of her face. Helen still hasn't lost the baby fat from her face so she has huge cheeks which match her full lips.

I wave over at them and, when they spot me, their faces light up considerably.

"Clary!" They both yell, running towards me. I give them both hugs, squeezing them tightly.

"I missed you guys," I bury my face into Aline's hair. Jace and Jonathan are already at the coffee counter, the barista looking starstruck as my brother shamelessly flirts with her.

Glancing over Aline's shoulder, I spot a familiar pair of eyes and a bright smiling face.

"Celine," I groan.

* * *

**AN: So, uh, I apologize again for the wait. Kinda going through stuff that takes time and whatever.**

**Love you all more than I love myself,**

**-Sosebo**


	14. Hiding and Habits

**AN: Sorry this is total crap but here you guys go.**

* * *

I slyly shrink behind Aline's tall, slim frame, effectively shielding myself from Celine's watchful gaze.

"This place is packed," I loop both of my arms in Aline and Helen's. "Wanna go somewhere more... secluded?"

Helen just nods, her eyes darting around warily. Her girlfriend, on the other hand, looks calm, relaxed even. That's when I remember Aline's ornery personality. Nothing bothers her, no matter how hard you try. Even if you do something as slight as attempt to prove her wrong, she _will, _somehow, always have the right answer. It amazes me.

"Whatever," the tall girl nods, blinking once before dragging both of us out of the coffee shop.

Helen slides into the back seat of my Beetle as I hand her a pair of shades. Aline slips next to me in the car. About 10 meters away, I spot Jon and Jace sliding into the black Mercedes, ready to roll. _Of course, Clary. They're used to it._

As I pull out of the parking lot, I try not to run over flocks of pap surrounding my car. Audibly gritting my teeth, my tiny hands clutch the steering wheel tightly as I attempt to navigate myself out of the lot.

"Why are we leaving anyways?" Helen's bell-like voice tingles from the back seat. "I mean, it's not a huge deal if a ton of people are there, right? Isn't that exactly what it's like at concerts? I don't get it, Clary."

I take a deep breath, glancing at Aline from the corner of my eye. Her deep brown eyes are focused on me and her head is slightly titled to the side, so her purple tips are brushing her chin.

"Yeah, what's up, Clare?"

The Celine story starts pouring out of my mouth before I even realize it. Aline's usually narrow eyes start growing wider. Multiple gasps escape Helen's mouth. Once I finish with my story, I've pulled into Taki's, the familiar black car pulling in too.

"Who _is _that?" Aline gestures over to Jon and Jace.

"My brother and my 'boyfriend'," I put air quotes around the word boyfriend and Helen giggles quietly.

"Oh, right," the taller girl cracks her knuckles casually. "Because I was about to hit a bitch."

We all chuckle simultaneously and Aline affectionately pats me on the shoulder.

"We'll be fine. Now, we've actually got some catching up to do, no?"

* * *

I flop onto my bed, tiredly. After telling Jonathan I was tired, my feet dragged themselves up the stairs, my mind not following the passing events. I, personally, think that I have the right to be extremely proud of myself. After successfully avoiding Celine, the girls and myself all had some apple pie at Taki's and caught up with each other.

Turns out I've missed a lot more than I presumed.

All I can do now is hope that Celine takes her leave and stays away from us. That would be more than helpful. A knock on the door startles me.

"It's open," I groan, rolling onto my back and staring up at the white ceiling.

"Hey, it's me," a quiet, familiar voice speaks. My head shooting up, my eyes focus on Jace, fidgeting with the hem of his black sweater. Smiling gently, I gesture for him to enter. I then pat the space on the bed beside me as I pull myself up, sitting cross-legged.

Jace sits down, the bed sinking under his weight and smiles at me. A full, blindingly bright grin that almost knocks me on my back.

"So what's up, boyfriend?" I tease him, nudging his arm playfully.

A deep chuckle escapes his lips.

"Nothing. I just... I wanted to talk to you, you know?"

I nod, staring straight into those aureate eyes of his. _Damn it, Clary. Don't get lost. Don't get pulled in. Don't get lost. Don't get pulled in. Don't get-_

A deep emotion shines in his eyes and my mantra is cut short. Large golden orbs dart quickly down to my lips and back up again. I swallow nervously, my eyes wide, my fingers tangling in each other. _Clary, don't freak out. He's going to kiss you. OH MY GOD HE'S GOING TO KISS YOU._

I can't help it but I stare into his eyes. It's a habit of mine. I try to read too much into people.

Before I can shut my inner self up, warm lips are on mine and I freeze, shaking slightly. It takes me a while to process what's happening and, just when I start to respond, he cuts it off, standing up.

"Sorry about that," his head is bowed so I can't see the emotion in his eyes. I honestly wish he'd just raise his head. I open my mouth to tell him he shouldn't be but he leaves before I can even take a breath.

* * *

**AN: I'm re-reading this and it sucks so I sincerely apologize. **

**Alrighty then. **

**Love you guys a whole ton,**

**-Sosebo**


	15. Jealousy and Jeopardy

I think that facing him is the problem.

I don't want to seem overly-earnest or clingy, even though we're not even dating, but I need to know why. Why he did it, what he was thinking, and where we go from here.

My glasses are perched firmly on the bridge of my freckle-dusted nose and my green eyes squint at the document that I'm typing up on my computer. Rafi wanted me to try and write a song myself this time. So far, it's not working out too well. Scrunching up my nose, I assess my work critically.

"All I have so far is:

_How does it feel,_

_how does it feel to be like you._

_I think you're mouth should be quiet,_

_'cause it never tells the truth, no._"

Shaking my head at myself, I shut my laptop, frustrated, and hop off of my bed, texting Isabelle after I grab my phone from the nearby desk. My fingers rapidly stab letters onto the screen and press send.

_Iz, help me. I really need help writing this song and it's frustrating me cause I suck at this. Rafael asked me to write one but I can't omg help pls _

_-C_

A few seconds of our song, _Satellites_, rings out and I know I have a call. Sighing, I check the caller I.D. Isabelle. Of course. Picking up my phone, I hold it to my ear and say the conformed greeting.

"Hi, this is Clary, how can I help you?"

"Cut the crap, Fray," my friend barks over the phone. "You need help writing a song, right?"

Shuffling my feet from side to side, I nod. Then, due to the silence over the phone, I realize that she can't see me. _Nice going, Fray. You have such a high level of intelligence that Einstein wouldn't challenge you. Mm hmm._

_"Yeah,_" I admits, drawing out the word slowly. "Can you come over or something? This whole brainstorming process rarely happens alone, you know. All the great songwriters know that." I add the last part sardonically, rolling my eyes slightly.

I can almost feel her glare from the other side of the phone. Then, a sigh.

"Fine then. I'm bringing Simon and we can _both _help you attempt to write this so-called song." There's a slight pause and I wonder why she's in such a bad mood. "We'll be over in a little while. Don't become to famous in the time that we're gone, okay?"

I recoil from the phone and furrow my eyebrows. Is that why she's mad at me? I'm about to reply when I realize that she's hung up.

"_Ooookaaay,_" I drop my phone dramatically on my bed and open the door to my room, about to head to the kitchen to grab some food, and almost run head-first into a hard, muscular chest.

I scrunch my eyes up tightly and breathe in, adjusting my glasses carefully. My green eyes dart up to golden ones and they're really, strangely even, bright. A wave of panic washes over my face before I compose myself.

"Hi," he scratches the back of his neck nervously, looking up at me before bashfully dropping his eyes to the floor once again.

"Hey," my reply is soft; cautious even. "What's up?" I assess his choice of clothing. It's softer than normal. Though it's still all black, he's wearing a large sweater and tight jeans. His feet are bare and he looks incredibly relaxed. Good Lord, even my brother doesn't dress like this. His golden-blonde hair is ruffled and cute in that "just woke up" type of way. A grin takes up my whole face and he shoots me a confused look.

"Can I, uh, come in?" His eyes are wide and pleading.

"Yeah, go ahead," I murmur, blinking rapidly. "Make yourself comfortable. I have to, er, _postpone _some things. Really quickly, though, okay? Don't go anywhere." The last sentence comes out a lot more desperate than the original plan was supposed to. _Dang it, Clary._

I slide my phone out of my pocket and text Isabelle.

_How soon can you be over?_

_-C_

I get an almost immediate reply.

_About an hour. Why? Need to postpone for someone more important?_

_-I_

Groaning, I text back a no and turn off my phone, turning my full attention to Jace. He looks so innocent: his hair falling into his eyes, his legs crossed in the Lotus position, eyes idly wandering.

"Hey," I call attention back to myself. His head snaps around, startling him. "So what'd you come in for?"

"I wanted to talk to you about yesterday," he raises an eyebrow and gives me an unwavering stare. "You know, last night and all. I don't, uh, I don't know if you were okay with it and I'm sorry if you weren't but I just really want to tell you-"

He stops because my hand is lightly placed over his lips and my eyes are boring into his.

"Jace."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

The golden boy in front of me is silently surprised and his eyes are urging me to continue.

"If I wasn't okay with yesterday, I would've slapped you," I continue candidly. "It's not a bad thing, unless you make it one, okay? So don't worry about it. You're stressing yourself out for no reason whatsoever."

Out of the corner of my left eye, I can see Jace's hand reach up and, slowly, he slides my glasses off my face. His head is slightly tilted to the side as he folds my glasses and places them on my pillow, far behind us.

He then pulls out the hairband from my hair so that my shockingly dark red locks are framing my face messily.

"Better," he whispers before carefully placing his lips on mine. I was expecting this but, yet, I still find myself incredulous so it takes me some time to comprehend what is happening.

My lips then move in sync with his as he wraps his arms around my waist and I twine mine around his neck. I realize that I'm, unconsciously, pushing him backwards onto my bed so I'm directly on top of him.

He breaks for air after about a minute and stares at me.

"You know Seelie meant nothing, right?"

I nod my head slowly, frowning.

"And I _know _that we've done this whole "relationship" type of thing before. But this time, Clary, I want to make it real. Is that okay with you?"

I nod my head again, eagerly this time.

"Like hell you will." My brother's voice is laced with venom and, when I turn around, his green eyes are boring into Jace's, his stance defensive, and a guitar slung over his shoulder. "Go to hell, Herondale."

* * *

**AN: And bam bam there you go. I'm finished with this chapter, finally, and I hope you guys like it because I know I do. (For once)**

**And what do you guys think of this change is Isabelle's character? Now, she's playing the jealous best friend. Interesting. I love this new development in her and I can't wait to see where it goes. My brain is a mess of what if's? right now so I'm kinda excited.**

**Have any of you seen Insurgent yet because I haven't. My friend and I are going to see it next week though so I'm pretty gosh darn hyped for that.**

**And also Sleeping with Sirens' new album came out on the 17th and I love it so much. The music fangirldom is so real right now. And they're giving me some more material to work with in this story so that's great.**

**And the song that was, briefly, used in this chapter was _With Ears to See and Eyes to Hear _by Sleeping with Sirens. Though I was thinking of the acoustic version while writing this story, either one works.**

**I hope you all have a fabulous day and don't forget to follow/favorite/review if you'd like to.**

**Love you all to pieces.**

**-fucj**

**(yes i did change my username bc it's what reflects life rn don't judge)**


	16. Sadness and Songwriting

The first thing that crosses my mind is: oh shit.

A flurry of black and white lunges into my room, past the threshold, and right into Jace. The golden haired boy grunts and goes flying right into my desk. I run over, checking if the white paint is peeling. A sigh of relief is released from my mouth. Damn, that was close.

My eyes briefly dart over to the floor where the two testosterone-filled teenage boys are rolling around on my floor. Sighing deeply, I feel like it's my place to interfere. _Just this once, Clary. Just this once, I promise._

"Hey, dicks," the words come out loud which successfully gets their attention. Two pairs of brightly colored eyes are on mine, one blazing with rage and the other blazing with an unrecognizable emotion. All I know is that it makes my cheeks flame the same color as my hair. "May I just ask why you guys are fighting?"

My brother leaps up and seizes my face between his hands. I lean backwards slightly, making it clear that I don't appreciate my face being manhandled. Evidently ignoring my indiscreet signals, he proceeds to _shake _my face roughly.

"Clarissa," his voice drops to a low rumble for my ears only. Leaning forwards, I raise my eyebrows in question. "You _cannot _go out with this guy. He will break your heart with a snap of your fingers. Believe me, I've seen it. I just care about you too much and wouldn't want you to get hurt like that, okay?"

Someone clears their throat behind us. Jace's faintly-bruised-but-still-look-like-Adonis face is behind us, his right hand slightly lifted.

"I can hear you from here, Jon. Way to be secretive and shit. And I think that we should let your sister make her _own _decisions. Unless you don't trust her...?" he trails off suggestively, a smirk gracing his face.

"Stay out of this, Herondale," my brother hisses, his eyes still boring into mine. "You don't get a-"

"No, Jonathan," I snap this at the arrogant, short-tempered teenager who is _all up in my face._ "Jace is right. You don't get to make decisions for me anymore. I'm not just your kid sister anymore, okay? Besides, you can't talk to me about Jace when you're still hung up on that bitch Seelie."

I forcibly remove his hands from my face when I mention Seelie because they've become slack. His eyes are wounded and he coughs. Turning to walk to the door, he looks back at us and shakes his head, disappointed.

When the door slams, I flop face down onto my bed. After about a minute, the bed shifts underneath me and a hand is rubbing my back comfortingly. I look up through hazy eyes to see the lead singer of the Alicante Shadowhunters.

"What're you doing here?" I sniff, using my teal sweater to violently wipe my eyes. "I thought you'd have gone after Jon by now."

A sad smile graces his face.

"What? And leave you here crying all by yourself. No, baby, no." He gathers me up into his arms, a warm aura surrounding him. My body heats up instantly. I snuggle deeper into his sweater, almost forgetting that he called me 'baby'. Damn you, Adonis.

"You wanna help me write some songs?" I smile up at his face. He literally lights up when I mention the word 'song'. Nodding frantically, he carefully places me back on my bed to retrieve my songbook from the desk. When he returns it to me, a gentle kiss is place on my forehead.

"I shouldn't have gone there with Jon," I mention casually while flipping through the notebook, attempting to find the page I'm on.

"Gone there?"

"You know, Seelie and everything," I reply, flipping back a couple of blank pages. A guilty look crosses his face when I mention the evil bitch-whore's name. At least he has the dignity to look ashamed about it.

"Meh, I guess not." He shrugs and plays with his long, calloused fingers.

"Ah, I found it!" the look on my face is one of triumph, which effectively gets Jace's mind off of the evil bitch-whore. "All I have so far is:

_How does it feel?_

_How does it feel to be like you?_

_I think your mouth should be quiet,_

_because it never tells the truth._"

"That's actually really good, Clary," he lays down on my bed right beside me, his head in his hands. "I think I have another line, though. It just came to me. Can you pass me a pen?"

I unclip the pen from my songbook and hand it over to him. His handwriting, an elegant mess of letters, forms a new line in my song.

_So tell me, so tell me why does it have to be this way? _I glance up at Jace and he's got a wide grin stretched across his face.

"You like?"

"I love. I have another one, Jace."

I snatch the pen up from his hand. He looks mock offended while I chuckle to myself, jotting another line down on the paper.

_Why can't things ever change?_ A sudden epiphany washes over me and I start humming a tune unfamiliar even to myself. The boy beside me seems to hear it and soon identifies the string of notes I'm humming over and over again. A minor. F. C. G. Over and over again, soon adding the lyrics in.

I start singing:

"_So tell me, how does it feel?_

_How does it feel to be like you?_

_I think your mouth should be quiet, _

_because it never tells the truth, no._

_So tell me, so tell me,_

_why does have to be this way?_

_Why can't things ever change?"_

"You added a couple words," Jace whispers after about a minute pause, scribbling down the additions into my notebook.

"I think we just wrote ourselves a chorus, Herondale."

* * *

**AN: Before y'all come after me with pitchforks and knives and fire, I'm sorry. I got really school stressed and was scared for like my grades but I'm all good now. Straight A's, what up. :D **

**Don't forget to follow, favorite, and leave me a review bc those actually make my day. Thanks so much for all of you guys' continued support. **

**Love you all so much that I can't even articulate, **

**-fucj**


	17. Raindrops and Recordings

The rain runs races down the car window as we drive through the thunderstorm. Mentally, I have different raindrops have races, some intermingling with others, therefore making them faster.

Turning my head to the side, I get a chance to study Jace's features while he's concentrated and driving. His golden eyes dart around, looking for any signs of irresponsible driving. His lips are set into a hard line, his cheekbones more defined than ever. His sharp, perfectly sculpted jawline distracts me from my raindrop racing for a couple of seconds.

I can see his eyes dart to my direction. His left eyebrow is curved upwards, a silent inquiry as to what the I'm doing. Without verbally answering him, I shrug my shoulders and go back to studying him.

"Clary, what the hell?" Jace asks calmly, fully turning his head to stare at me. "May I, kindly, ask what you're doing? For real. You're staring at me really intensely and, honestly, you're kind of creeping me out. Explain yourself."

A laugh escapes my mouth. "You looked really focused and it's probably the only time you'll let me openly stare at your face. It's not like you're ugly. And you damn well know that as well."

A Chesire cat grin spread across his face.

"I'm not saying that I'm all for modesty over here, but it's just a face. Nothing more, okay? See, now, Jordan is the prime example of more than just a pretty face. His personality is amazing. For me," he scoffs, "yeah, no."

I lean over to kiss his cheek and frown at him.

"Jace," I say. His eyes are still glued to the road. "Jace."

"Mmmm?"

"Jace."

"Clary."

"Jace, look at me. Pull over and look at me."

Heaving a large sigh, he complies, pulling into a parking lot about 5 minutes away from the studio. Jace parks, pulling into an empty parking spot. After this, he turns, giving me his full attention.

"Yes, dear," he drags out the words sarcastically. "What do you need?"

"Listen to me. Your personality is perfect just the way it is. If you like it, that's all that matters. Oh, and I'm telling Jordan that you admitted that he has an 'amazing personality'."

Jace groans, hitting his head on the steering wheel. I ruffle his hair affectionately.

"Now drive."

* * *

I walk into the studio, my ankle-high, heeled boots clicking on the lacquered wooden floor. The well-lit, open room is crowded with the rest of the band. Jordan and Maya are sitting on the floor. It's more like Jordan because Maya is placed comfortably on his lap. Alec and his 'friend' Magnus are staring at a laptop. Sebastian and Jonathan are yelling over God knows what, a guitar forcefully being passed between the two of them. Raphael is on his phone, evidently texting someone because of the way that his face lights up when his phone beeps.

An obnoxious cough breaks everyone out of their trances. Jon's eyes meet mine and he blinks rapidly before snatching the guitar straight out of Sebastian's hands. Raphael shoots me a smile while getting up to grab his drumsticks. Sebastian, who's still in a mood, grabs a new guitar and a pick. My brother pulls out a green pick from his back pocket, places it between his teeth, and proceeds to tune his guitar.

Maya runs over to me, bouncing up and down on her toes, her frizzy hair flying out around her. Jordan's hand is placed on Jace's shoulder, leading him toward the mic stand. While Maya is attempting to persuade me to skydive with her, I pull out my notebook from my bag.

"Two seconds, Maya," I mumble, pushing past her to the booth. "Guys, we need stools set up for this song. It's all acoustic." I pass out the chords. Nodding appreciatively, they get to work, setting up chairs for everybody.

"Jordan?" I call him over. "We need your vocals on this one."

His eyebrows jump up to his hairline. "Really?"

"Really."

* * *

The intro the song starts and I clear my throat. Alec and Magnus are controlling the soundboard. When Alec gives me the thumbs up, Jordan starts the song.

_True friends lie underneath_  
_The witty words I don't believe_  
_I can't believe a damn thing they say anymore_

Jordan nods at me, a signal for me to join in. Taking a deep, though inaudible, breath, I continue the song.

_Lie! Lie! Liar!  
Liar, you'll pay for your sins_

Lie! Lie! Liar!  
Liar, you'll pay for your sins.

We both smile slightly before continuing together.

_So tell me how does it feel,_  
_ How does it feel to be like you?_  
_ I think your mouth should be quiet_  
_ 'Cause it never tells the truth now,_  
_ So tell me, so tell me why,_  
_ Why does it have to be this way?_  
_ Why can't things ever change?_

I continue the first part of the second verse alone, looking behind me at the concentrated faces of my band members.

_I'm falling over and over again  
From all the words that you have said  
It's written on my heart for everyone to see_

This time, it's my turn to give Jordan the signal to sing together.

_From the place I _was,_ to the place I am, to the place I want to be_  
_From the mountains I've been climbing over and under and over_

_So tell me how does it feel,_  
_How does it feel to be like you?_  
_I think your mouth should be quiet_  
_'Cause it never tells the truth._  
_So tell me, so tell me why,_  
_Why does it have to be this way?_  
_Why can't things ever change?_

I sit back from the microphone, letting Jordan have his powerful solo.

_So come down now, come down from your tower now  
Come down now from your tower, oh_

The boys start playing the guitar louder now, and this is the part where we all sing. It completely ties the whole song together, all of us adding our own harmonies.

_Come down, come down from your tower  
Come down, come down, come down from your tower  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Come down, come down from your tower  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Come down, come down from your tower  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Come down, come down from your tower_

The final strum rings out and Alec holds up his hand, meaning that we're done. We all yell, jumping up to high-five and hug each other. Over Jordan's shoulder, my eyes meet a pair of familiar blue ones.

Damn you, Celine.

* * *

**AN: I OFFICIALLY GOT ON SUMMER BREAK YESTERDAY. SO HAPPY. Hopefully, expect updates every one or two weeks. Please follow, favorite, review, and all that jazz.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS ,**

**-fucj**


End file.
